


Trust Fall

by multifacetedfangirl



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Gags, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifacetedfangirl/pseuds/multifacetedfangirl
Summary: Geralt's mutations give him a little bit of an advantage when it comes to taking control...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 22
Kudos: 306





	Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

> .... no one look me in the eyes this is just filth,,,,
> 
> that being said, this was inspired by (with permission) this beautiful artwork here: 
> 
> ["art by @jaspurrlock"](https://twitter.com/jaspurrlock/status/1275154332753833985)  
> so please check them out and give them some love!
> 
> comment, kudos, bookmark, tell a friend if you liked it! enjoy :)

The rope was twisted around his legs, securing his thighs to his calves with three loops of rope on each leg, bending him open at Geralt's mercy. His forearms were pressed together, rope locked at his wrists and elbows; he could only clench his fists as his body shuddered. A delicate harness wrapped around his upper body, red rope twisting around his shoulders and over his pecs, pulling his arms even further back with a knot at his biceps. A blue handkerchief pulled tightly through his teeth left him with nothing to say but the heavy panting and moans that escaped his forced open lips. 

From where he was straddling Geralt, who lay on the bed, Jaskier writhed as the man thrust his hips up into Jaskier. Lube and pre-cum left the both of them damp where they connected over and over, and sweat left them slick everywhere else. An odd look came into Geralt's eyes as he stopped, and Jaskier shifted heavily as they lost momentum, leaving his eyes unfocused and his dick painfully hard.

Suddenly, Geralt swung around, and sat up on the edge of the bed, Jaskier still seated thoroughly on his dick. He wrapped an arm around Jaskier, pulling him closer to his body, and then stood up. His other arm held Jaskier's leg up, and he grinned at the bound man, who was now moaning lightly, unable to focus on anything except the heft of Geralt still buried inside of him. 

His brain startled back into function as he felt the arm around him let go, and Jaskier panicked as he felt himself begin to fall. He shouted as much as he could from behind his gag, the one moment stretching into an eternity, when suddenly he felt heavy pressure around his body. Slowly, Jaskier opened his eyes to see Geralt fisting the harness around his chest, thick rope held tight by a strong hand. Jaskier was suspended on Geralt's cock, held in place only by Geralt's firm grip on his restraints and the light hand that supported one knee around Geralt's torso.

Jaskier whined, high and needy at the display of brutal, raw strength, and his dick gushed from where it was now bouncing between Geralt and his body. Geralt slightly let go of the harness, and Jaskier fell more heavily onto him. A wild look appeared on Jaskier's face, and Geralt chuckled lowly, "I know that look, don't worry, I won't drop you."


End file.
